Moments
by Authorship
Summary: You can't blame them, how could they know that they just ripped your heart out. And so you smile. You know they deserve it, you love them. And seeing her smile light up just like that, but not at you, at him, is worth it even if you can't help but long for her still. You appreciate how she loves. It might not be you, but she's happy, and so you endure it.


**A/N- just another one-shot on Obi x Shirayuki…I know I know I know I said I was sick of seeing so many tragic ones but I couldn't help myself so I tried writing one. It's not too obvious who the people are (I don't think so anyway) until the end so hopefully that'll spare your heart just a little bit…anyway I hope you enjoy it please give me some feedback, I might do a series of one-shots on Obi x Shirayuki depending on how I feel but let's just see how this goes. On with the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER- not mine. Nope. Nada. Zero. Zilch.**

Stories come in many forms.

Those ones you heard from mum, her soothing murmur accompanying you as you softly slip into sleep. Those you told your friends, the scary ones you _swear_ are real and that's there's _definitely_ a murderer just outside, the ones that made you impressive and your friends loved. The ones where you were in charge. Where you controlled everything; who lived, who loved, who succeeded.

Unfortunately, not all stories go like that.

This story, the one you find yourself in right now, is completely out of your control.

All you can do now is stumble, blindly grappling your way, struggling and hurting and aching but oh god it's oh so worth it when you get where you want to go; when you see her smile just like that, just for you; when you can feel in your heart, reverberating in your _soul_ , that life, in that perfect second, just that tantalizing moment, can't get any better.

Unfortunately, those moments are pretty scarce and, when you finally _finally_ snatch a glimpse of bliss, it lasts just the smallest, heart-breaking moment.

Or even worse; when that moment is so achingly close and you reach for it, long for it….and then you can only watch in helpless grief as someone steals it right from under you.

Betrayal.

It's a stupid emotion in those times as you know, oh god don't you know, that they're clueless. You can't blame them, how could they know that they just accidently, ignorantly, unconsciously ripped your heart from your chest. And so you smile. You know they deserve it, you love them. And seeing her smile light up just like that, but not at you, at him, is worth it even if you can't help but long for her still. You appreciate how she loves. It might not be you, but she's happy. You'd rather die than condemn her to a life of longing. A life like yours.

So you stand aside. Watch the man you serve, the woman you guard and cherish, love each other. You can almost see their relationship unfold, feels deepening, heart anchoring. You can see her smile brighter. She'll blush and her eyes, god you love those expressive eyes, sparkle. She confides in you. And you support her. Endure her love, for it is not yours. She's oblivious even if your eyes are burning and your words tender, your devotion apparent. Everyone has guessed, everyone knows. But her. Why is it they never know? Everyone else can see it clear as crystal but she can't. Is it so impossible for you to love her? It the thought so ludicrous it cannot even have crossed her mind?

But seeing her smile. You swear. You _vow_ to keep her happy, to stand by her. You devote your life to her wellbeing.

Maybe it's stupid. Others tell you to move on. How can you? Every moment with her is precious, _she's_ precious, even if she'll never love you like you dream of.

Maybe it's wasteful. "There's plenty of fish in the sea." They say. But you can't, dear god you _can't_. Because she loves you. Not in the way you wish, but she loves you in some form. And it's enough. You've vowed to stay by her, to protect her, support her. And that you'll do.

It's agony.

You wonder if you're masochistic.

But those moments, even if you know you'll never achieve them, are there. You see her reach her moments of joy, love, happiness. Her love is returned. She'll live happy. And just witnessing her happy, is enough. Being able to help her reach those moments is enough. And, although the knowledge that those moments will never be yours weighs heavily on your heart, knowing that she'll have them instead…makes life just that little bit better.

You know that though she'll never love you back, you won't ever stop loving her. Shirayuki.


End file.
